


At My Mercy

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Play, Knife Play, M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin ties Eren down and does what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short drabble from tumblr. I just have the perpetual need to see Eren being abused bye

Tears streamed from the corners of Eren’s eyes as the commander knelt over him in the near dark of his room. His arms shackled above his head, the gag muffling his soft cries as the blade slid down his chest.  
  
Erwin caught the hot blood on his fingers as it ran down, staining the sheets. “Eren, why are you crying? Didn’t you want this? You asked for it.” He dropped the knife and held Eren’s face in his hands, spreading crimson across his cheeks. He looked into the glassy green eyes and smiled, sitting back on his heels and taking the knife in hand again. Eren’s eyes widened as he tugged against the cuffs, already having rubbed his wrists raw.  
  
Erwin saw him struggle and pinned his wrists down hard against the mattress. He bent to speak into Eren’s ear. “Eren, you know you can’t leave.” The previous wound began healing, and Erwin etched another long gash into Eren’s chest, running his free hand down the wound and spreading the blood, watching the steam rise from it. Eren felt Erwin’s hard cock pressing between his legs and his cries grew louder around the gag as he squeezed his eyes shut, cheek resting against the mattress.  
  
"Eren, look at me." Erwin took his chin in his hand and jerked his head straight to face him. Eren opened his eyes and let out broken sobs as he faced cold blue eyes.  
  
"You are at my mercy. Remember that.”


End file.
